


Operation Dark Steel

by Emeraldis123



Series: Why are we doing this? [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: I Tried, Identity Reveal, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldis123/pseuds/Emeraldis123
Summary: Can the Justice League rise up to the challenge? In which Batman is amused, Wonder Woman is entertained and Superman pities them all .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Operation Dark Steel/黑钢行动](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327115) by [Emeraldis123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldis123/pseuds/Emeraldis123), [venhazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venhazel/pseuds/venhazel)



> Obviously, the characters are not mine.
> 
> This is au set in Nolan movies and Superman returns. Harvey Dent did not become two face.  
> Superman did not leave earth. Jason White is Richard's son.

"That's not possible. Both of you can't know all of our civilian identities!" Flash was staring at the world's finest with an open mouth.

 

The Justice League had just finished another meeting. They were having their usual after meeting chit chat, when Green Arrow had pointed out that everyone, except Batman and Superman, knew each others identities. All of them knew the alter egos of their fellow team mates. They didn't know Batman's and Superman's. The former was paranoid and as for the latter, most of them were sure that the Kryptonian didn't have one.

 

So they were quite surprised when Batman smirked and told them, with the Man of Steel nodding along, that they already knew the civilian lives of the entire league.

 

"Nothing's impossible, Flash or should I say Barry Allen?" Batman was clearly enjoying himself. Flash nearly fell off his chair.

 

"If you think you know all of us , who am I?" Green Lantern asked.

 

"Hal Jordan."

 

It was Superman who answered. GL looked at him flabbergasted.

 

Batman pointed at Wonder Woman, "Diana Prince"

 

"Green Arrow is Oliver Queen," Superman said with a small smile.

 

"Martian Manhunter is John Jones." Batman and Superman finished unison.

 

"Okay , that was creepy." Green Arrow looked like he was going to bolt .

 

" I can understand Batman figuring out our secret. He's called the world's greatest detective after all. There is a chance that we might have met in our civilian identities. But Supes , I am pretty sure that Hal Jordan have never met Superman. How did you find out?" asked Hal. 

 

"Actually you have met me in my civilian identity," Superman said sheepishly. Clark had met him when he attended a gala by Ferris Air for the Planet. They had spoken briefly.

 

"You have a civilian identity!!"

 

Everyone except Wonder Woman and Batman yelled. Diana was chuckling and Batman had that insufferable smirk.

 

"Of course I do. I can't always go around dressed like this can't I ?" They could hear the amusement in his voice.

 

"Diana, you are not surprised .You knew?" Green Arrow narrowed his eyes at her.

 

"I have been friends with these two dorks for many years now. I know both of their alter egos."

 

" I take offense in that ,Princess."

 

"Me too, Diana."

 

"Oh my god! The end of the world is near. Batman and Superman agreed on something. Someone save us all!"

 

"No need to be sarcastic, Flash."

 

"J'onn ,you know he is right. They never agree on anything without trying to bite each others head off first." Hal supported his friend.

 

"Yeah , they probably wouldn't have even teamed up if the league wasn't formed," said Green Arrow.

 

"I hope you guys realize that both of us are right here."

 

"Ignore them, Kal, they have nothing better to do."

 

"You can't ignore us,B. Considering the fact that both you know our identities, it's only fair that we know yours."

 

"I didn't sign up for this when I joined the league ,Arrow," Batman growled.

 

"He does have a point Batman . A team is built by mutual trust and respect. You know we will not use the information to harm you or your loved ones. I thought you trusted us, B," said J'onn.

 

"We do , J'onn. You must understand.We started our double life many years before all of you came along. For a long time, it was just the two us against the crazies of our cities. We had each others back. I was his backup and he was mine. It still is. Only thing that changed now, is that we can depend on you guys as well. We've been dealing with this alone for so long that we have become paranoid about keeping our identities hidden and hence our loved ones safe. Only a handful of people know about our double lives ." Superman sounded sad for some reason.

 

"I thought both of you started working together only after joining the league!"

 

"Just because we have our differences doesn't mean we hate each other, Lantern."

  
Batman seemed to be contemplating something.

 

"Fine. We will tell you who we are ."

 

Pin drop silence.

 

Superman snapped out of his shock. "Who are you and what have done with Batman?"

 

"Glad that you still have a sense of humour Kal. We should tell them sooner or later."

 

"So you're going to tell us, just like that," Flash asked in disbelief.

 

"It will be a piece of cake for all of you we simply told you who we are."

 

Clark didn't need X ray vision to know that Bruce had an evil glint in his eyes under the cowl. ' _He is enjoying himself.'_   Clark felt bad for his team mates.

 

"All of you didn't reveal you identities to us out of the kindness of your hearts . Kal and I figured it out ourselves. So I think it's fair that all of you figure it out on your own."

 

"But you should give us some clue. We can't find it out all of a sudden without any help. Not all of are detectives you know. We-" 

 

"I know, Flash. You will have a clue."  
Batman's smile was sinister.

 

"I know all of you are going to attend the charity event by Wayne foundation in your other identities next Saturday."

 

Clark internally groaned. He should have seen this from miles away. His boyfriend ,no fiance, was too cunning. There were moments when he wondered how the ended up together. _' I blame it all on that cruise.'_ Not that he regretted his relationship. He was incredibly happy thank you very much.

 

"How can the gal-"

 

"Both Kal and I will be there in our civilian identities. I am sure all of you have enough brain cells to identify us."

 

"Don't worry. All of you will figure it out. It's quite obvious," Diana assured them.

 

"So princess, will you help us out?"

 

"No Hal ,I will not help you cheat. It'll be fun. I am looking forward to laughing myself to death at all of your 'suspects and speculation'. Not even the gods will be able to keep me away from that gala."

 

"So, all those in favour of Operation Dark Steel."

 

"Barry , dude you need to improve your naming powers."

 

"I don't see you coming up with cool names 'Green Arrow' "

 

"Hey there's nothing wrong with my -"

 

"Can we just vote and be done with it. Some of us need to go home." Superman was impatient.

 

"Wow someone's in a hurry. Got a girlfriend at home, boy scout." Hal teased.

 

Superman gave them a small smile. Batman glared.

 

All the founding members voted yes sans the world's finest. The Justice League dispersed excited about the coming Saturday.

* * *

 

"You ,Bruce Wayne are an evil man."

 

"Glad I could make an impression Kent ."

 

They were cuddling ("I don't cuddle, Clark!") on their king sized bed in the Manor. Clark could feel the excitement of his lover. He was waiting for Saturday.

 

 _' I guess the expressions on their faces will be worth the wait, '_  thought Bruce.

 

"So ,what happened to Mr our civilian identities are our greatest secret I will kill you if you tell anyone?"

 

"That's a long surname, Clark. I will keep mine after the wedding."

 

"Don't be ridiculous you will be Mr Kent after the wedding ."

 

"Hmm , my future Mr Wayne, rest of Gotham would come after my blood if I renamed Wayne enterprises to Kent enterprises."

 

"How does Kent - Wayne sound? "

 

"Bruce Wayne-Kent , sounds great."

 

"Now back to our original conversation-"

  
"You won't let that go won't you?"

 

"Absolutely not."

 

"Well , I trust them. Our wedding is next month and we want to marry in front of all family and friends. As much as it pains me to admit this, they are our friends. Then there is the additional bonus of playing with their minds. I also want to capture the moment when they figure out we are together......" Bruce trailed off . He gave Clark an innocent smile.

 

"You are evil and sweet at the same time. Rao , what will I do with you ?"

 

"Kiss me?"

 

"With pleasure, sweetheart."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters are not mine.

Oliver Queen was enjoying the party. Bruce Wayne might not be the brightest bloke in the globe, but the guy did know how to throw a party.

 

"So, got any suspects yet?" he turned to find one of his best friends behind him . The league had decided to split at the beginning of the party and mingle. So they could cover more people.

 

"I have some, Barry . You ?"

 

"No one yet, but I found some people who would definitely will not be them. So we can strike them off the list."

 

"And who are they ?"

 

Hal seems to have magically appeared with Diana and John.

 

"Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent. Have you guys met them ? Wayne, let me quote Bats, is an idiot with no brain cells in his head and his boyfriend-"

 

"Fiance, they are engaged."

 

"Whatever ,Ollie. I don't care. He seriously needs to grow some backbone. I was in conversation with Wayne for like five minutes and I had a headache. Kent was next to him the entire time and didn't utter a word. They are made for each other."

 

"I have met him in Metropolis. He is a decent reporter."

 

"Just because he is good at his job doesn't mean he does not have his faults ,John," said Barry.

 

" All of you are being harsh on them. Stop judging those poor guys. Let them live their lives."

 

"Diana, we are not harsh. We are stating a fact. Those two are dorks," said Hal, remembering his encounter with them.

 

  
"Sometimes appearances can be deceptive my friends," the Amazon told them cryptically. For her part ,Diana was straining to keep a straight face. ' _This is pure gold. Only if they knew who they were badmouthing.'_

 

"There is nothing deceptive about Clark and Bruce, Diana. They are an open book."

  
' _You have got no idea ,Queen absolutely no idea.'_

 

"Why should we listen to you? You said you will not help us. For all we know, you could be a spy for B to mislead us," Barry said. The rest of them were nodding along. John seemed bit unsure.

 

' _Don't say later that I didn't try to warn you idiots,'_ thought Diana.

 

"No need to be hostile. I just wanted to stand back and enjoy the show. Good luck then. Steve is waiting for me." She huffed and left them.

 

"Now that she is gone, how is our status ," Hal asked on a mock serious tone.

 

" All of us have our suspicions and we have decided that Wayne and Kent are not B and S, " Oliver reasoned.

 

"Nor is Jim Gordon or Jimmy Olsen or Lucius Fox," Barry added.

 

"No shit Sherlock."

 

"Just making sure we didn't miss anyone."

 

"I strongly recommend Bruce Wayne's butler as Bats."

 

"Don't be ridiculous, Hal. Alfred can't be-"

 

"I don't blame him, Ollie. That man can scary as B. I was frightened when glared at me when I almost broke that vase over there by accident," said Barry.

 

"Only you can get into Alfred's bad books so easily, Barry, only you."

 

"It was an accident, Ollie," Barry pouted.

 

"Alfred is scary, but he is not who we are looking for. I was wondering maybe Harvey Dent and Richard White?"

 

"I thought so too ,Ollie. They started working in their respective cities around the same time as B and S," said Hal.

 

"White is a reporter for the Daily Planet. He can dash off for emergencies and no one will question him," Barry added.

 

"It's common knowlege that S and Lois Lane were an item before White came into the picture. Now White and Lane are married and have a kid, Jason , I think," said Ollie.

 

"If White is S, they didn't break up. He even looks a lot like S. He must be using some kind of Kryptonian tech to change his appearance," said Hal. "What do you think ,John. You are silent today," he asked their Martian friend.

 

"I need to observe more before I come to a conclusion." He looked to be deep in thought.

* * *

 

**Fifteen minutes ago**

  
John was feeling conflicted. Being an empath he could literally feel different relationships, be it parental love, platonic friendships or romantic love. Each relationship was unique for the people involved. So he can know if he have met the two people before. He cannot feel it if only one was present. But if they were present together, he will be able identify them. That brings him to the dilemma he is facing now. J'onn has known from the moment he had met them that Batman and Superman were lovers. The love ,affection and care that they felt for each other were so strong that J'onn had a migraine after their first meeting. Even when they were arguing in the league meetings their strong love for each other never wavered. On the contrary it seems to make the bond between them stronger. As it was not his secret to tell, he never told the rest of the league. He didn't give the couple in question any clue that he knew either.Their relationship was one of a kind that, if they were together in a room he can feel their bond.

  
So when he met Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent in the gala, he knew that it was two of the most brilliant and bravest men on Earth, before him under the facade of the brainless billionaire and the clumsy reporter. He could feel the same bond between them.

' _Diana was right. It is quite obvious now that I know who they are. How the hell does those glasses even work? Should tell them I know? Or should I tell the rest?'_

 

"Detective Jones, wasn't it? I don't know if you remember me I am Clark Kent of the Daily Planet."

  
"I know. You were Lois Lane's partner weren't you?"

  
"Yeah. Still am. Hey , Bruce, this is Detective Jones from Metropolis Police Department," Clark said to his partner, who was in an animated conversation with an annoyed Harvey Dent who looked as if he wanted to be anywhere else but there. He was happy to use the distraction and escape the clutches of the billionaire.

 

"Bruce Wayne, it's a pleasure to meet you Detective." He flashed John a smile.

 

_'I'll just tell them.'_

 

"Both of you should call me John. There shouldn't be any formalities between us. We are friends after all."

 

"Friends?" asked Clark.

 

"Teammates , colleagues or whatever similar words we can come up with for our small group," he shrugged.

 

"How did you-"

 

"You didn't give anything away, Mr Wayne. The others don't know. I found out because of my abilities."

 

"Explain, Jones," Bruce sounded similar to his alter ego for a second.

 

"I've always been able to feel the bond between you two," at their confused gazes he added, " I'll explain later ,B"

 

"You should. I thought we were friends. Call me Bruce."

 

"And call me Clark, John."

 

"I guess I will."

 

"Now John, can you do me a favour," Bruce continued before he could reply, "Don't tell the others about us . Let them sweat for a while."

 

"I have kept your secret from the others since our first meeting. I am sure I can keep it a secret for some more time as well."

 

"Thanks,John. We appreciate it," Clark said gratefully.

 

"It's the least I could do for the two of you. I should get to the others. It's time for our rendezvous to discuss our 'suspects'. "

 

"Maybe we will crash that. It will be fun," Bruce said, with a gleam in his eyes.

 

"Bruce." Clark shook his head.

 

* * *

 

Hal's query had brought him to the present. They had now moved on to Harvey Dent.

 

"I can't think of anyone else in this gala who can be,B. Unless we consider Bruce Wayne's butler , of course."

 

"For the last time, Barry, Alfred Pennyworth is not B."

 

"I know, Ollie. It's just his glare, it reminds me about B. I even got a shiver through my spine," Barry shuddered.

 

"Guys let's focus on Dent. He is the only one who fit to be B. It's an open secret that he wants to clean Gotham city of its crimes," said Hal.

 

"But he must be loaded to have all of B's toys. I don't think he is taking bribes," pondered Barry.

 

"Maybe he is part of some secret government organization," said Hal.

 

"Or he could be secretly making Wayne fund him without Wayne even being aware that he is funding B. I mean they went to college together and were friends. Let's face it, Bruce is not really bright."

 

"If you ever decide to change your career, Ollie ,become a conspiracy theorist."

 

"I live to please,Barry, I live to please."

 

Before they could continue their discussion, they were interrupted by an airy voice greeting the archer.

 

"Ollie, my friend, it's good to see you again."

  
Bruce Wayne was grinning at them with a glass of champagne in his hand. Clark Kent was beside him. He is was trying make himself as small as possible.

 

"Hey Bruce, long time no see," Oliver gave him a fake smile.

 

"Ollie, I want you to meet my fiance, Clark Kent."

Oliver shock hands with the reporter.

 

"You work for the Planet, right."

 

"Yes. I interviewed you some years ago."

 

"We met Mr Allen and John before. Who are you?" Bruce asked Hal.

 

"Bruce, Clark meet Hal Jordan. He is my friend," introduced Oliver.

 

"Any friend of Ollie's is a friend of mine. Call me Bruce, Hal," Bruce said shaking his hands.

 

"Sure , Bruce," Hal said . He looked anything but that.

 

" John, you know them," asked Barry.

 

"Yes ,Wally he knows us. We have been friends for a while."

 

"It's Barry not Wally, Wayne," Barry whined.

 

"We met John at a club in Metropolis," said Clark. If Bruce was hell bent on enjoying himself , he might as well as roll with it.

 

"John, why didn't you tell us you bat for the other team," teased Hal.

 

John split out the champagne he had just drunk. "WHAT?"

 

"No, it's not that club. We met him at the golf club. Didn't we Clark ?" Bruce said cheerily.

 

"Ah ,yes golf club. John is really good at it," said Clark.

 

"John, you play golf?"

 

"I find it to be a relaxing sport , Barry," said John cursing himself for agreeing with Bruce.

 

"The last meeting we had at the club was really entertaining. I enjoyed myself. Clark and I played a prank on the other members. Their expressions were really funny." Bruce seemed to be in his own world.

 

Barry felt bad for them. The poor people had to put up with those two idiots. He would rather spend time with Batman than with Wayne.

 

"It must have-" Oliver was interrupted by the sound of a gunshot.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading and the kudos.  
> Hope you like this as well

"No Bruce, we are not using black for our wedding decorations."

"But ,Clark, black is far better than blue and red. Black has character."

"It's our wedding,Bruce, not our funeral."

"Exactly Clark, it's our wedding not a Superman fan club meeting."

"At least they are not as depressing as the colour scheme you suggested, Bruce."

"But Clark-"

"Would the two of idiots shut up?" Barry had reached the end of his patience.

The party was hijacked by some robbers. Bruce Wayne decided it was the perfect time to show his non existent bravery and did not cooperate with them. Not that Barry wanted to help the robbers. The robbers took offense and took Wayne and Kent hostage for ransom. Unfortunately, they wanted to be more secure and Barry and the rest of the League except Diana ,Superman and Batman, were taken along with them. All of them were transported at gun point from the gala to some cliche abandoned warehouse. 

Now they were shackled to the wall with no mode of escape without using their powers which they couldn't use as there were civilians involved. Barry was pretty sure that the rest of the league did not want to expose their secrets to Wayne and Kent considering the latter's profession. So they were in a tight spot. Oliver and Hal seemed to have realised the fact that Wonder Woman, Superman and Batman were their only hope for saving their identities from being revealed. John looked resigned. In the middle of all the chaos instead of panicking Wayne and Kent was bickering about wedding decorations of all things.

"Aren't you guys scared? We've just been kidnapped," asked Oliver. From the tone of his voice Barry knew he was annoyed as well.

"Wayne, you and Oliver should be more careful considering both of you are the ones with cash for ransom," said Hal.

"Don't worry, Ollie. The Justice League will save us," Wayne told cheerfully.

Barry wondered whether he would be so calm if they told him that majority of the league were prisoners with him. He was tempted to tell him so just to wipe that cheery smile off Wayne's face. He hoped that the other three rescued them soon, as he was at the brink of his patience and he might do something idiotic if he had to bear any more of Wayne's and Kent's bickering. He knew he should be flattered for their confidence in the team. But after listening to their petty arguments for hours, he just wanted to get rid of them. They were worse than Batman and Superman and that was an achievement. Their arguments during league meetings were so legendary that he and Ollie sorely missed pop corn at those days. Especially if it was their usual why-did-you-risk-your-life-for-me-I-had-the-situation-under-control' arguments. That would go on for hours and was the most entertaining. He wondered how Wayne and Kent even got engaged if they were like that  
24/7.  
' _I guess love works in strange ways,'_ he sighed as they started another argument. This time it was their honeymoon destination.

"We could just stay in Gotham, sweetheart. I have lots of work to do."

Wayne was giving Kent what Barry thought was his version of puppy dog eyes.Apparently, Kent was immune.  
"Bruce, we are not spending our honeymoon with you checking your computer all the time.You are spreading yourself thin, honey. You need a break."

"Clark, you're speaking about Bruce Wayne, right. I'm sure he have plenty to people to work for him," said Oliver.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ollie. My company doesn't stay in the top all by itself."

"That's why you have Lucius Fox, Bruce," said Oliver.

"You're just jealous that Wayne Enterprises is better than Queen enterprises," Wayne gave Oliver a smug smirk. Oliver looked like he would strangle Wayne if he wasn't in his current predicament.

"Guys, no need to be hostile. We're all friends here," Hal intervened before Oliver could speak his mind.

Barry was thankful for small mercies. If he had to endure the two billionaires bickering about stocks on the top of everything that happened, he would do something he would regret, preferably it would include escaping and breaking someone's nose.

"We still haven't decided a honeymoon destination, Bruce," said Kent distracting Wayne from Oliver.

"There are so many options. I am confused, Clark."

"When are you not?" muttered Oliver and was ignored.

"Why don't you go to Paris? It's romantic," asked Barry.

"Paris is so cliche, Wally. Everyone goes there."

"It's Barry, not Wally."

"You can go to the Himalayas then. No one would go there," Hal said sarcastically.

"You're a genius, Hal. That is a great idea," said Wayne, giddy with excitement.

"Wait, what?"

"Bruce, I don't think we can go mountaineering on our honeymoon."

"Think about it, Clark, it could be fun. Just you and I in a remote valley with no interruptions," said the billionaire winking at the reporter.

"Now, that sounds like a good idea." There was a crazed smile on Kent's face. Barry didn't want to know what was going through his mind.

"I know a nice spot in Tibet. It's peaceful there."

"I would like some peace and quiet."

"It's fixed then, Clark. Himalayas for our honeymoon."

"The two of you crazy dorks are made for each other," said Oliver.

"That they are, Oliver. Never doubt that fact," said John seriously.

_'Poor John. He might be able to sense them. It must be hard to be an empath. He had to tune out their thoughts and emotions along with the whining.,'_ thought Barry. 

Hal and Oliver were also giving their Martian friend sympathetic looks. All of them vowed to make it up to him when they got out of that mess.

"Thank you, John, Oliver, I think, we will take that as a compliment," said Kent.

"Where is our rescue, anyway? The Justice League is late," whined Wayne.

"Scared already?" asked Hal.

"Nope. We had plans tonight. I guess they are ruined now," Wayne sighed tragically.

"You are being kept hostage and all you can think about is your date?" asked Oliver.

"He is not worried about that. We can have another anytime. We don't want to waste Alfred's wonderful dinner," said Kent defending his boyfriend.

"Yes, Alfred is the best," said Wayne.

Barry was surprised by the sincerity behind that statement. It was the first time that Barry had seen him to be serious. Then as if he had imagined the moment Wayne became his usual uncaring self again complaining to his boyfriend. 

"Excuse me, Mr Wayne," interrupted Barry,"Can I ask you something?"

"Fire away, Wally. Don't hesitate."  
Barry didn't even try to correct him.

"Does this Alfred disappear at night?"

"Barry, don't be ridiculous," huffed Oliver.

"I need to be sure, Ollie," said Barry looking pointedly at Wayne.

"Of course, he disappears at night."

"He does?" asked Hal and Oliver together.

"Yes, he disappears into his room to sleep," said Wayne as if the rest of them were idiots. or a moment he reminded the rest of them of Batman. But they dismissed the ridiculous thought instantly.

"The Justice League should hurry up. It's been so long," complained Wayne again.

"I am sure they have genuine reason to be late," said Barry.

"I hope Superman comes to our rescue. I love the boy scout. He is beyond words," said Wayne.

Barry gagged at the dreamy look on his face. He did not want to know the reason for that expression. He was glad that Supes was not there to be traumatized. Kent blushed at his boyfriend's words.

_'Poor guy, he must hate seeing his boyfriend lust after Superman,'_ Barry felt sympathy for the clumsy reporter.  
"I don't think you are his type, Bruce, " said Oliver. He knew their fearless leader will be a good imitation of a tomato if he ever heard Wayne's thoughts.

"You don't know that, Ollie. It might be possible," said Wayne.

"I don't think so," muttered Hal.

"Anyway, he is totally my type. I have always been attracted to complicated, beautiful, people," said Wayne.

Barry failed to see how Wayne's boyfriend was complicated or beautiful.

John just shook his head and sighed cursing his fate.

"I rather prefer Batman to Superman. He is cooler," said Kent joining the conversation.

"Considering your job shouldn't you love Superman?" asked Barry

"With the number of times I have written about him anyone would be bored of the guy," said Kent.

"You love the dark and mysterious, don't you , sweetheart," said Wayne.

Again, Barry failed to see anything dark and mysterious in Wayne for the reporter to love.

"That's not all, Bruce. Unlike Superman, Batman doesn't have any powers. For me that's what makes him greater than Superman," said Kent.

"No , Superman's better. Batman has a bad fashion sense. He is so gloomy and rude," said Wayne.

_'You are right about that particular fact,'_ thought Barry.

"Interviewing the Bat and publishing it is in my bucket list," said Kent.

"Good luck about that, dude. You will need it," said Hal.

"He will scare you to death," said Barry. Oliver nodded along with him.

"Don't worry, Clark. I will protect you from him," assured Wayne.

"My _Knight_ in shining armour," cooed Kent with a sappy expression.

"I don't want anyone hurting the _sunshine_ of my world," said Wayne with a matching expression.

Barry wanted someone to save him from the cavities.

Hal and Oliver wondered what the world's finest would think about those two idiots arguing about them. Hal would love to witness the bizarre event of Wayne giving Batman fashion advice and trying to fight the scary Bat for his boyfriend. Maybe, their gloomy team mate might dangle him from the top of the tallest building in Gotham. It would be a worthy sight.

Before they could continue their banter, the door was banged off the hinges and Wonder Woman came in with her sword like an avenging angel to rescue them along with Gotham PD. Needless to say everyone except Bruce and Clark were relieved to see the Amazon. Clark could see that Bruce was extremely disappointed in her for ruining his fun. Too bad. He was starting to enjoy himself as well. Their best friend had bad timing.

John wanted to kiss her for saving him from his misery. If he had endured them any longer he would have did something stupid like giggle and blow his cover.

"Princess Diana, thank you for saving us. We knew you would save us. I would have prefered Superman, but it is an honour to be rescued by a beautiful woman like you," said Wayne after they were freed and their captors were taken to prison. He gave her an exaggerated bow.

"It was my pleasure, Mr Wayne," said Diana sharing a conspiring wink with Bruce.  
The rest of them muttered their thanks as well. Diana nodded at them, gave Clark and Bruce a subtle glare that said _'Fill me in, later or you will face dire consequences,'_ and flew away after flashing them a smile.

"I guess, I will have to wait for another opportunity to interview Batman," said Clark with a defeated sigh.

Barry felt bad for him. He might not be Superman but Kent was a dedicated reporter. He hoped that Kent did not do anything stupid and get himself killed trying to do the impossible.

"Batman will come around, Clark," Oliver patted his back.

"I am inviting all of you to our wedding next month. We will sent you the invite," said Wayne.

"Please come. We want all our friends with us," added Kent.

"We just met. You don't know us," said Hal in disbelief.

"We know you now. I have known Ollie for years. All of you got kidnapped because of me. It is the least I could do," said Wayne.

"At least come for the free food," said Kent.

Barry caved when he heard the word food.

"Send us the invite we will come."

Hal shook his head in exasperation at his friend's love affair with food.He and Oliver found themselves blinded by Kent's smile when they reluctantly agreed with Barry.

"See you at the big day, my friends and you at the golf club, John," said Wayne.

He and Kent said goodbye and walked to the limo that came to pick them up.

"I guess, they are okay if we ignore the constant bickering," said Barry.

"You're only saying that because they invited you to their wedding," said Hal.

"We are forgetting today's main objective, guys," reminded Oliver.

"We solved that one, Ollie. Richard White and Harvey Dent," said Hal.

"Yeah, we can tell them on the next meeting," said Oliver.

"Hey, do you think Batman would give Kent an interview if we ask him nicely," asked Barry.

"Batman, being nice? Are you hearing yourself, Barry."

"Sorry, Hal. That was stupid."

"Speaking of Batman and Superman, why didn't they come to rescue us?" asked Oliver.

"They might not want us to figure their secret out easily," said Hal.

"Too bad for them. We figured it out already," said Barry in triumph.

_'Too bad indeed,'_ thought John with a sigh of defeat as his friends obsessed over the wrong conclusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review, guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, they are not mine.  
> Thank you, for the kudos.

"You set it up, didn't you?"  
"I have no idea what you are talking about, Clark."  
"The kidnapping, Bruce. You set it up."  
"You wound me, sweetheart. You know I wouldn't do anything like that."  
"Don't you give me that ' I'm innocent ' look, Bruce. They were too sloppy to be professionals."  
"You can't accuse me just because our kidnappers were inexperienced, Clark. It was a coincidence. I didn't have anything to do with it."  
"A convenient coincidence, in my opinion."  
"I deny any involvement, Clark."  
"And I deny to believe you."  
"Claarkk, I swear, I had nothing to do with it."  
"Wow, Barry will get a heart attack if he finds out that Batman whines to his boyfriend."  
"I don't think he will be move on beyond the fact that we are in a relationship."  
"I don't think he will be able register that information. He will have to first get over the fact that Bruce Wayne is Batman. Anyway, I still don't believe you."  
"I did not do anything."  
"Methinks the lady doth protest too much."  
"Kal, please....."

 

* * *

 

The Justice League was looking forward for the next meeting for various reasons. Batman's reason was obvious. Superman just wanted it to end as Batman's smugness was becoming unbearable. Wonder Woman wanted to enjoy the moment of truth. J'onn just wanted to stop lying to his friends.

"So, did you guys figure it out?" Superman asked his friends at the next meeting.   
"Yep, we figured it out," said Flash with a smug smile.  
"You did? Then who are we ?" asked Superman.  
"Well, we know you are a reporter, Supes," said Green Lantern.  
"And you went to Gotham Academy for college, Bats," said Green Arrow.  
Superman raised an eyebrow. He was surprised.  
_'Wow, they really figured it out. Take that,_   _B.'_ He felt unreasonably proud of his friends.  
Batman was still skeptical. He did not want to get his hopes up. Those three had a history of messing it up the last minute.  
J'onn wanted the embarrassment to be over.  
"What are you waiting for? Tell us your deductions, oh , great detectives," Diana rolled her eyes at their confidence.  
"Superman and Batman are- ," Flash paused for dramatic effect.  
"Just get on with it," growled Batman impatiently.  
"Richard White and Harvey Dent," Green Arrow and Green Lantern completed together.  
An uncomfortable silence followed the announcement.  
Flash felt his stomach drop as for the first time in the history of the Justice League it was Superman was giving them the ' what-did-I-do-to-work-with-such-idiots' look instead of Batman. Wonder Woman started giggling. Batman was, as usual, not surprised.  
"Okay B, you were right. They are idiots," said Superman. He wanted to bang his head against something hard.  
"We are wrong?" asked Green Arrow, unsure.  
"Yep," said Wonder Woman through her laughter.  
"But we were so sure that we were right," said Green Lantern and no, he was not pouting. If anyone said otherwise, they are lying.  
"Richard White and Harvey Dent? Really? You insult us and your intelligence," said Superman.  
"But-" started Barry.  
"Congratulations, the three of have finally succeeded in insulting Kal's almost non existent ego," said Batman with a smirk.  
"I mean, Richard White, how did you guys even come to that conclusion? And don't let me start about Harvey Dent." It was apparent that Superman was dissapointed.  
"So, you guys are not Richard White and Harvey Dent?" asked Green Lantern.  
"No. Isn't Kal's reaction enough to prove that?" confirmed Wonder Woman after she controlled her laughter.  
"Just wanted to make sure," said Lantern. He was completely crestfallen.  
"But, there was no one else in that gala who could be you two," said Green Arrow.  
"Unless, of course, Bats is Bruce Wayne's butler," said Barry.  
"What?" Wonder Woman and Superman asked together.  
"Ignore him. He has this crazy idea that Batman is Bruce Wayne's butler, Alfred Pennyworth," sighed GL.  
"Hey, as I told you guys before, it's not my fault that they have the same glare," said Flash defending himself.  
Another silence followed the exchange. This one was longer than the one before.  
Then the impossible happened.  
Batman, the stoic, expressionless Dark Knight of Gotham, broke into peals of _laughter._  
The rest of the league watched the miracle open mouthed as the entire Trinity including Batman dissolved into _laughter.It_ took them some time to be back to normal.  
"Did you see what I saw, or was it just a dream?" asked Green Arrow in awe.  
"If you saw Batman _laughing._ Yes, I think, we did," said GL glancing at Flash for confirmation. The latter just nodded along in shock.  
"Thank you, Flash. Both B and I needed that laugh," said Superman after he composed himself.  
"You're welcome?"  
"What's so funny about it?" asked GL failing to see the joke.  
"It's an inside joke. You won't understand," said Wonder Woman.  
"You can't laugh at us. It's not our fault that we got kidnapped at the middle of the party and didn't have time to observe more," said Green Arrow.  
"You have to give us awards for what we had to go through. Isn't that right, J'onn?" asked GL.  
"I agree ," said the Martian Manhunter pitying his friends.  
"And what did all of you go through?" asked Wonder Woman.  
"Let's say that we found out that Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent argues even more than Supes and Bats and leave it," said Flash with a shudder.  
"Yep, we don't want to talk about it," agreed Green Arrow.  
"Will you two give us one more clue?" asked GL. He really wanted to find out who the world's finest were.  
"Yes, maybe another gala were all of us will be present?" Green Arrow asked hopefully.  
Batman and Superman looked at each other and simultaneously answered in negative.  
"Please give us one more chance," begged Flash.

"We have given you more than enough clues and attending another gala will be tedious," said Superman.  
"It is so easy that J'onn found out before ten minutes into the gala," said Batman.  
"J'onn, how could you?" asked Flash.  
"Yes, J'onn, how could you betray us?" asked Green Lantern.  
"I asked him not to mention it to all of you. I thought you wanted to figure it out yourself,"said Batman condescendingly.  
"I found out only because of my powers, nothing else. It's really obvious once you figure it out. In fact they are the last people you would suspect to be Kal and B," hinted J'onn hoping that they would catch on. All was in vain when after a long pause Green Arrow jokingly asked  
"Joker and Lex Luthor?"  
Needless to say, the Martian Manhunter face palmed .  
Superman had enough of their game.  
"I think we should move on with other League related matters," said the Kryptonian.  
"But-"  
"That's enough, Flash. We have wasted too much time for this," said Superman.  
Ignoring the dissapointed looks of the three, the meeting was continued.  
At the end of the meeting Batman and Superman had an announcement.  
"We want the League to keep an eye on Gotham and Metropolis for a short period next month," said Batman.  
"What happened? Are you two going undercover?" asked GL.  
"No, we are going for our honeymoon. Isn't that right, Kal," said Batman nonchalantly.  
"Yes, we're going for our honeymoon," said Superman playing along.  
"Really guys don't say jokes that are not funny,"said GL alarmed.  
"I'm hurt you don't believe us, Hal," said Batman clutching his heart, "considering you were the one who suggested our honeymoon destination, the Himalayas."  
Hal's eyes widened in realisation and his brain short circuited.  
"After all, Paris is so cliche," continued Superman enjoying with his fiance.  
Flash started vibrating, muttering "No" repeatedly, as if that could change the fact that _Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne is-_  
He refused even to complete that thought.  
"But that's impossible," said Green Arrow in disbelief as he got over his shock.  
"Nothing's impossible, _Ollie,"_ said Batman in an airy voice that belonged to the Prince of Gotham rather than its Dark Knight. That removed any doubts they had on who he was. It put Hal and Barry into further shock.  
"How the hell does those glasses even work?" asked Oliver when he realized who Clark is.  
"I could give you a long speech about how people see what they want to see. But, honestly, I have no idea," said Superman sheepishly.  
"Don't worry, sometimes, I wonder that as well," said Batman.  
"Even if, the glasses fooled you as well?" asked Superman. This time he was the one with the smug smile. Batman didn't answer. It was still a sore topic.  
"A-ha, now I know why Wayne Entreprieses is in the top," Oliver said with glee.  
"What? I can finally console myself. My company is beaten by Batman not Bruce Wayne, " he said when the entire League except Hal and Barry who were still in shock, stared at him.  
"Batman is Bruce Wayne, Oliver. There is no difference," said Diana.  
"You won't understand. There is a difference. Hey, Barry it seems like your theory was closer to the truth," said Oliver cheerfully patting his friend's back.  
There was no response.  
"Hal and Barry are still in shock," said J'onn and gave both of them a shake.  
"Bats and supes are getting married?" they burst out in unison.  
"We are and all of you are invited as we told you the other day," said Batman.  
"I would be extremely dissapointed if you guys didn't come," said Superman.  
"I would be there considering I am the best 'man'. Seriously,why can't it also be best woman?-"  
Hal interrupted before Diana could go on with her rant about injustice against women.  
"But the two of you can't be together. Both of you fight like cats and dogs."  
"They are the finest example of statement, opposites attract," said Diana.  
"If it's any consolation to you ,Hal, we dated and fell in love as Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent. I didn't know i was with Batman and he didn't know he was with Superman."  
"That just makes it even more bizarre," Barry finally snapped out of his shock.  
"Since there is nothing else to discuss, let's wind up the meeting," Batman glared at everyone as they usually do.  
Barry, Hal and Oliver was delighted to find that Batman was back to normal and decided to annoy him as usual.  
"So how did you two meet?"  
That was only the beginning of the endless questions to the Man of Steel and the Dark Knight. Clark was happy to oblige. Bruce started to regret telling them the truth despite his enjoyment. But in the end the bright smile that adorned his husband's face when he saw their friends at the wedding was worth the trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of my work . I hope all of you have enjoyed it. Thank you for reading. Please review. I need it to improve.


End file.
